Water, Fire, earth and
by Dsman
Summary: Emma can't surf but she can control the water.
1. Chapter 1 water logged

**Disclaimer I do not own Stoked**

* * *

Emma was sitting on the beach watching her friends surf. It made her mad to see how well they could surf even how well Ty the guy she liked could do it. That's when she got an idea even though she had promised her father she would not use her power to gain an advantage she figured just this once would be OK. Fin had yet to get out on the office so when she saw Emma she walked over to talk to her.

"You know if you want you can learn to surf as a employee of Surfer's Paradise for members from another state that does not have any place to surf get free surfing lessons which means Reef would have to teach with no pay" said Fin laughing.

"No I'm fine just go surf" said Emma.

Fin walked away but if she had looked at Emma as she did she would have noticed the evil smile on the red heads face. The others stopped when they saw a strange site. Baumer was on the beach in a bathing suit with a surf bored. The others thought he was going to suck only to find out he was far better they were. Kelly not a surfer was on the beach laughing at their surprise.

Emma waved her finger around pulling water to one spot before pulling her hand toward her sending a wave of water splashing Kelly from head to toe. Kelly screamed then walked away. Emma laid her hand flat in the sand causing the water to still which caused the waves to end.

"Dude what just happened?" asked Reef.

They were all confused as to what happened. Emma rolled her hand around a couple of times creating funnel waves. Lo, Broseph, and Johnny stayed where they were as Fin, Reef, and Baumer went after the waves. Baumer made it inside of one when Emma then collapsed it on him causing a wipe out. Emma waved her hand back and forth until she created a big enough pull then she used it to take out Fin but Reef saw the water formation and rushed over to rescue Fin when Emma pulled her hand up then pushed it down dunking the two in a water explosion knocking them off their bored's. They held on to each other in an attempt to keep each other above water.

"Those are some massively sick waves" said Broseph.

"Why does it seam like those waves went after them personally?" asked Lo.

"No idea but I wish I went after them they would have been fun" said Johnny.

"You think Fin and Reef are going to date now?" asked Lo.

"After that wipe out there's no denying the attraction" said Broseph.

Emma let the waves go naturally so she could get them to enjoy them before she wiped them out. Lo went after a nice wave when it faded out only to be replaced by an even bigger wave that Lo tried to run from but it got her. Broseph was surfing a nice wave when another waved crashed into the one he was on causing him to fly of his bored landing 5 feet from his bored. Emma had clapped her hands together causing the waves to crash into each other. Johnny never got a chance to surf as a small wave just flipped his bored. Emma waved her pinky finger she liked Johnny as he was nice to her so she was just being a little mean to him.

"Your father told you not to use your power on mortals" said Kahuna.

Emma turned around surprised to see him.

"I was just having fun" said Emma.

"You know I have to tell him" said Kahuna.

"I didn't hurt anyone it was just for fun" said Emma.

"You know the rules no using your powers on mortals other then for protection" said Kahuna.

"You didn't say anything when Jen(6teen) used her power to break Pangaea into smaller pieces or when Zoey(total drama island) made all those volcano's explode killing the dinosaurs" said Emma.

"They were just learning how to use their powers unlike you who learned a long time ago" said Kahuna.

"Why can't I have fun with my power just once?" asked Emma.

"Because you let your emotions control you because you don't care about mortals that's why you are not aloud home" said Kahuna.

"I have 2000 years left before I can go home I have seen many humans die over the years friends, lovers, family when I have learned my lesson?" demanded Emma.

"As soon as the daughter of air comes back" said Kahuna.

**"She's dead you saw her die yourself Galewin" **shouted Emma.

**"You think a daughter of the four can die that easy then you have another thing coming young lady and my name is Kahuna"** said Kahuna.

"Your name is Galewin your the master of storms" said Emma.

"No I gave that up to live a mortal life with the women I loved 4320 years I am the Kahuna now" said Kahuna.

"It's not my fault she's dead or missing" said Emma.

"Your father Hurricore lord of the sea claims it was your idea to enter the cave of the forbidden" said Kahuna.

"Yeah so what" said Emma.

"The mortals named it that when a mortal names something like that it is smart to stay away when mortals name stuff it is for a good reason" said Kahuna.

"How was I to know there was a super krakken demon lord" said Emma.

"It is a lord policy to stay from something a mortal named liked that" said Kahuna.

"So I have to find the new daughter then?" asked Emma.

"Yup you can't go home when the 2000 years are up until you find her" said Kahuna.


	2. Chapter 2 earth bound

**Disclaimer I do not own Stoked, 6teen or Total Drama Island  
**

* * *

Jen was helping a customer with scuba gear. The customer was looking for a very specif type of fins that Jen had never heard of and when she asked Couch Halder he had no idea and headed into the back.

"Do you know what they look like?" asked Jen.

"They are neon green and they look like the feet of frogs" said the man.

Jen pointed to a pair that looked sort of like what he said.

"NO that is not it I said frog not penguin" said the man.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't see any in here" said Jen.

"Well we can wait for your boss maybe he is the smarter one" said the man.

"Sir that was uncalled for" said Jen.

"You back talking to me little girl" said the man.

"No...no sir I am not" said Jen.

_"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight"_ said a raspy voice.

The man turned around to see a strange man in a cloak who gave him a sense of dread. The man in fear bolted from the store and many of the customers were giving this strange man a a good distance.

"Oh Soulust I thought that was you what can I do for you?" asked Couch Halder.

_"I wish to borrow the daughter Sol and Luna from you and to also buy baseball equipment from you"_ said Soulust.

"Why do you want to borrow Jen death lord?" asked Halder.

_"How else will I make a base ball diamond with out her earth ability"_ said Soulust.

"The humans use paint" said Halder.

"Why the sudden interest in baseball?" asked Jen.

_"That is not fun I want one where my people are going to get hurt pain is what we seek also one of my new reapers talked me into it" _Said Soulust.

"Sure you can borrow her but remember if she comes back harmed in any way then I will make sure you never feel anything but pain again" said Halder.

"_I give you may word the earth lord will not be harmed in any way" _said Soulust.

"Good then Jen I would like you to go with him and help him" said Halder.

"Yes sir um does anyone know if Emma using her powers is true or not?" asked Jen.

'_Oh she did young one and in the process two humans reveled how they truly feel" _Said Soulust.

"She still has not found our wind sister yet has she?" asked Jen.

"Nope now lets help Soulust find some gear" said Halder.

"You know I can't remember when you first became my guardian" said Jen.

"Well you are the most behaved so that's most likely why you can't you never get in trouble" said Halder.

_"Yes not once has she used her powers while hiding in the human world which has kept you hidden from Destoryers" _said Soulust.

"Never had to move once unlike Zoey or Emma" said Halder.

"I thought Zoey moved when she felt like?" asked Jen.

_"She does but she also lets her dark side have control now and again" _said Soulust.


End file.
